Conventionally, in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copying machines, fine developing powder such as toner has been used. In such an image forming apparatus, the developer consumed by the image formation is supplemented from a developer supply container.
For example, a structure has been proposed in which the developer supply container is mountable to and dismountable from a developer receiving apparatus provided in the image forming apparatus, and the developer receiving portion of the developer receiving apparatus is displaced toward the discharge opening of the developer supply container in accordance with the mounting operation of the developer supply container (JP2013-015826A).